wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fusillade
Please do not use Fusillade/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you! Fusillade. Infamous cheater, briber, all around jerk. This IceWing has a knack of trying to get whatever he wants whenever he wants, even by breaking the law, and he usually succeeds. Even though he might not have done something as bad as stealing royal jewels (yet), he’s constantly tempted of doing so. This IceWing isn’t normal and knows it. Fusillade is EnigmaTheHybrid’s OC for the contest. Please don’t use him or he’ll hack your bank account. :P But seriously. Stealing is uncool. Fusillade has now been adopted by Ice! Appearance Fusillade barely looks like a normal IceWing. His build is lanky and has uneven muscular limbs, more so in his shoulders and legs. With a long skinny neck and a vertically thick tail, thin front legs, and bulky back legs, as well as a gaunt torso. His muzzle is bony and long, almost unhealthy narrow, and his horns and spines are very long, as well as his claws, however, they have such a curve that it is hard to notice. His height does not at all go with his skeletal shape, being barely tall at all. His height is not dragonet short nor impressively towering, but a bit of a tallish middle ground. WIP The clothing that Fusillade usually wears is a neat shirt underneath a large thick jacket or another less nice looking shirt. He also wears jeans or dress pants the most. After all, he tries not to make himself more noticeable than he already is. The IceWing always has a large messenger bag around his shoulder, hiding his laptop for hacking, a wallet filled with money he may have or have not earned himself, and anything else he decides to bring with him. He walks around with his head typically down, trying to go by unnoticed. He usually has his spines pressed down so it appears more like a bridge of scales, instead of a malformed webbing. Personality Fusillade is a greedy and a rather immature dragon. Ever since he was young, he had an awful want for anything that came into his view. Having a rather poor family didn’t help. Living in Moonfleck, he always had to have enough money to keep his fiery self-content. If he didn’t get exactly what he wanted, he would throw a bit of a fit, even though he knew that the IceWings he lived with attempted to take care of him. Fusillade trusts no one, with very few exceptions. He knows, since a young age, that even the dragons close to him can give someone up for their own consent. He only really relies on the IceWings he grew up with. With very few exceptions, Fusillade won’t put any stock on anyone else. He only interacts kindly to others if he gets something out of it. When no one else is around, Fusillade has a tendency to check all of his money to make sure he himself wasn’t robbed. He’ll also rearrange his furniture as a daily routine avoid anyone coming in and assuming they know their way around. He’s constantly on edge, being fully aware of what’s going on around him. Because of all this, he interacts rudely to other dragons, and he comes off as cold and often angry. To be honest, at night, he is rather timid and a bit of a wimp if he has to move around during night hours. At all expenses, he tries to be in his home at night, just to be completely safe. Abilities WIP Fusillade’s ability to get by without spending money surpasses many dragons, almost as if he were a son of Azamuku. The IceWing is very intelligent about figuring out problems and easily figuring out how to keep up his grand scheme of things. Making fun out of what he has in order to continue in the crazy game called life. History When Fusillade’s birth parents, proud inhabitants of Agranon, knew about a little dragonet coming, they didn’t want to deal with a distraction from their fantastic and rich life. They handed their egg off onto another IceWing family that his mother knew from Moonfleck. But suddenly, at one point before he hatched, they lost nearly all the money on their bank account, bringing them to be horribly poor. They lost their home and had to move into a badly built apartment building. In the poorly insulated building, Fusillade’s egg developed him incorrectly, resulting in his strange appearance. Growing up with his “family,” he was never comfortable in Moonfleck, being completely out of his element. The IceWings were completely fine but constantly had to put away money for the comfort of their “responsibility”. No matter how much money they used, and meals they skipped, Fusillade didn’t have what he needed to be completely happy. In secret, he’d pickpockets in order to help out, but just started to be scolded. Instead, he took a different approach, and cheated the systems and hacked online shops to get his own coats. At one point, the police even got involved, only to be helped out by his adopted parents once again. After years of a constant wonder how to stay in their apartment, Fusillade’s birth parents finally “remembered” about the egg they left behind. When they came to check on him, the realized about the IceWings’ poor condition, and offered to take their son back, who was basically old enough to take care of himself. He openly decided to go with them (after paying for a better home for his only real family). He went to Agranon, only for his parents to die of some strange illness very soon afterward. Fusillade inherited their fortune and went on to increase and never lose a cent of money. Fusillade barely knew his true parents before they died, but he also never had as much money in his talons either. But the moment he legally knew he had every dollar his parents hadn’t spent, he took advantage of it and let it go to his head. Each time he saw something he wanted in a store window, the first thing he would think would be “how can I get that without giving them a dollar?” Because of his fortune, he’s never had a job in his life, but Fusillade knew enough to be able to smoothly talk every dragon into giving him what he wanted for free. A fake stain, a defective appliance, or a broken system. All things he would “happily take off the store’s talons” without telling anyone else. Fusillade constantly moves around, not settling too long in one of his bases of comfort. Another thing he could be known for would be his incredible persuasive act of bribing dragons in order to get other things. A contest, bribing others so he’d win, or hacking the system. He only found it fair to make himself happy. A poor dragon turned rich, to give money away so he could enjoy himself in life. Trivia *A fusillade is basically a barrage of shots or fires taken *All of his IceWing "siblings" were older than him and acted like his older and supportive siblings *When Fusillade was hatching, his adopted family was unsure if he would survive or not. Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:IceWings